Type 223 Rail Rifle
Known more commonly as the Lacerator, the Type 223 Rail Rifle is an Irken semi-automatic weapon designed to hurl superheated magnetic ordinance at very high velocities downrange, commonly at targets. Usually wielded by Irken Specialists, marksmen, and snipers, it's spawned a few different variants over it's years of service. Specifications Among the variations upon the Lacerator, most share the same internal structure and tech, more or less. Magnetic Accelerators and the Chamber Normally possessing a relatively long barrel lined with small magnetic accelerators, the magnetic ammunition (commonly ferrofluids or shards of metal) is superheated within a loading chamber behind the barrel, and below the scope mounting. To the sides of the chamber, the primary magnetic components and accelerators are located, holding the ammunition within in a magnetic field as it is heated. Upon reaching sufficient temperature, the fields can be altered to shave off user-specified amounts of the ordinance and the magnetic fields will activate, flinging the material out downrange at commonly high, but also user-specified velocities. Cooldown between shots depends on efficiency and available power of the primary accelerators, as well as the heat capacity of each Rifle. Recoil is commonly high in atmospheric conditions due to the force the munitions exert while traveling, despite the standard-issue barrels normally taking most of it. However, some specialized barrels are much more capable of handling most of it for the user. To load the chamber, one must notably utilize the break-action nature of the weapon to insert munitions, with hinges located right above the trigger. Scope Atop the chamber usually rests a scope capable of various magnifications and vision spectrums. The most common scopes are simple, capable of handling only two user-configured magnifications at a time due to memory constraints, but are highly modifiable nonetheless, and are seen commonly on the rifles of normal marksmen and Elites alike. Advanced scopes, capable of being requisitioned personally, have much more versatility despite their price, however, with some notable variants being capable of adjusting magnetic fields within the weapon to assist in direct hits. Some users have come forward with complaints regarding the normally green light emitted by the scope, though it is capable of being shut off at the cost of decreased screen clarity. Usage Designed to be held with two hands, most Lacerators are rather heavy and are commonly used by Marksmen and Specialists as a varying-range precision weapon, and more rarely as a devastating anti-material weapon. Found more rarely on worlds without military purpose, and an uncommon sight on military facilities, the Lacerator is Irken-Designed and Irken-Made. It's purpose is, as quoted; 'Make you die screaming'. Accurate, fast, and relatively quiet, it's normal output of metal needles measure about the size of an Irken Fist. Coupled with their superheated nature and often excessive velocities preferred by marksmen, they often did make their victims die screaming. Wounds caused by the standard ammunition were large and horrendous, exceedingly challenging to treat, and limbs went missing. Indeed, many limbs would go missing, in the hands of a competent marksman or specialist. However, if one were to utilize ferrofluids (magnetic substances that are liquid at room temperature) as ammunition in place of normal shards of metal, the super-high-velocity streams made a marksman capable of spearing targets hidden within feet of armor. Thus transforming a precision anti-infantry weapon into an ultra-precise lobotomizing tool, capable of punching through some of the thickest armor there is. Try stopping that, shields. However, between it's weight, cost, and tedious maintenance requirements, the T223 is relatively uncommon, with lasers and plasma-based weaponry seeing more widespread use. Standard Variants 'Heavy' Lacerator (Lacerator-H) Issued by personal request, the Lacerator-H possesses very heavy (but very powerful) components, as well as an enlarged power cell within the large handgrip below the barrel. It is, as it's name states, heavy. Both in weight and in power. The barrel is longer, with more components lining it, and the munitions tank/chamber has been extended forward, accommodating both bigger, faster, and thus, deadlier, rounds. The handgrip itself is enlarged a bit, as stated, containing the larger powercell, and also serving as a more comfortable grip for the weapon. Typically, velocities are so high on this firearm, it doesn't matter if you're firing special ammo or not; whatever's hit is going to be having a pretty awful rest-of-the-day, be it infantry or armor. Trails of red plasma are seen invariably following each hyper-velocity shot, emphasizing the weapon's lethality. Recoil is immense, however, even after the initial shock being absorbed by the barrel kicking back. Capable of propelling a metal spike through solid armor plate and concrete at 250 rounds per minute. Type 223 Stock (Base Version) What the label on the tin says. The Type 233 Stock variant is the base model of the Lacerator. Heavy versus other rifle-based weapons, the T223 is a bit longer than the average Ventilator rifle, but with incredible power. While not wielding the sheer strength, capacity, and speed of the Lacer-H, the stock variant is still nothing to underestimate. With the advanced scope and relatively plentiful (if unorthodox) ammunition, in addition to the power of slinging metal spikes at over 3,000 meters per second, the T223 is very accurate, and very deadly. Velocities are comparatively average between the three variants; however, that doesn't mean that it's any less dangerous. With the immense velocity of each round, ghostly white contrails mark their paths, and plasma begins to form around the spike; a phenomenon that intensifies with the H-Variant. Sends steel downrange, through armor, and deep into concrete at 165 rounds per minute. Lacerator Carbine (Lacerator-C) Special Issue to Irken Specialists, the standard Lacerator Carbine possesses much lighter accelerators, a much shorter barrel, and a lower heat tolerance. Capable of shooting metal spikes at (by comparison) low velocities, and with vastly reduced power with ferrofluids, the Lacerator Carbine packs the least punch out of the standard variations. However, it's also the cheapest. Still just as accurate as it's larger siblings, the Carbine's rounds are still of respectable speeds, although they do not possess the same corona of plasma that crowns the others. Fires steel downrange, punching through armor and jamming into concrete at 120 rounds per minute. Notable Users and Variants * Averii - Lacerator-C/R | 'Orbitbreaker' ** Upgraded with a prototype 'Repeater' upgrade, allowing the Carbine's firerate to match that of a Lacerator-H. Hence Lacerator-C/R (Carbine/Repeater). Courtesy of a weapons research study years ago, Averii got to keep the results. ** Fires at approximately 244 Rounds per Minute. ** Features shot auto-adjustment software. ** Extended munitions tank, accelerator arrays, powercell unit. * Lek - Lacerator-H Other Facts * Cravitus made the model for the weapon in about an hour on 3-24-2015. He later actually drew it on 7-13-2015. * Lurk provided the basic idea as to what the weapon would shoot: metal spikes. * Halo's Covenant Carbine was the primary inspiration for the shape of the barrel and large handgrip. * The 'designer-given purpose' is actually a quote of a Halo character's remark in regards to Halo's Spike Grenade. * Firearm was given a redesign on 7-23-2016. Gallery LaceratorStock1.png LaceratorCarbine1.png LaceratorHeavy1.png ORBITBREAKER.png T223.png Lacer.png LacerH.png LacerC.png LacerAve.png LaceratorH.png LaceratorStock.png LaceratorXL.png LaceratorCarbineC.png Category:Irken technology Category:Irken weapons Category:Equipment Category:Fanon Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Firearms Category:Railguns Category:Weapons Category:Items